


Lance Helps Keith with his Aim

by Jenniwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guns, Innuendo, M/M, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: This is just a silly little one shot that came to mind when I was drawing a picture of Lance teaching Keith to shoot.





	Lance Helps Keith with his Aim

[Lance Teaching Keith to Shoot Pic on DA](http://jenni41.deviantart.com/art/Lance-teaching-Keith-to-shoot-697199173)

 

“Hey, Sharpshooter,” Keith called out to Lance on their way to their rooms.

“What’s up?” Lance beamed at the compliment.

This was my birthday present to myself, a little one shot emerged while I was colouring it.  
  
Some Innuendo below:  
  
“I saw the way you handled yourself with your bayard back there on our latest mission,” Keith nervously ran his hand through the back of his hair, “and I was wondering, if you could give me some tips on how to shoot some time. My aim, well my aim’s not great.”

“Really? I’d love to! Ah, a what are you doing right now?” Lance asked not wanting this opportunity to work with Keith on something he was actually better at than him to be forgotten in passing.

“Ahh, nothing, we could hit the training deck now if you want, I guess,” Keith replied.

Lance smiled wide and put his arm around Keith’s shoulder, “Well then, let’s go.”

*

“So how do you think I make my bayard turn into a gun, anyway?” Keith asked, “I’ve only ever used it as a sword. Do you think it will change for me?”

“I don’t know. Close your eyes and think, ‘gun’?” Lance suggested.

Keith did just that.

His bayard flickered as a sword for a few moments.

Lance watched as Keith’s eyebrows knit in determination, the sword retracted and emerged a small hand gun.

Keith opened his eyes and looked down at the gun in his hand with pride.

“Huh.” Lance responded in a matter of fact tone.

“What?” Keith asked.

“I’m just amused that out of all the kinds of guns your bayard could have taken, you got a pistol.”

“So? At least it’s a gun.”

“Oh, I know, but it’s just so cute and little!”

“Little? There is nothing wrong with the size of my gun! It shoots! It just needs to shoot!” Keith snapped.

“Jeeze, I didn’t realize the size of your gun would be such a touchy subject,” Lance teased.

Keith scowled and turned towards the targets set at the far side of the training ring.

He set off three shots, one for each of the three targets. Two hit but no where near the centre of targets and the other missed entirely.

“Wow,” Lance commented.

“Are you just going to stand there making comments or are you going to give me tips?”

“Make sure you are lining up your sight up with your target.”

Keith made another shot. It was closer but still not a great hit.

“You’re pulling away at the last second. You need to hold the gun still until the shot has left the gun.”

Keith tried again. Still a miss.

“Ugh, I can’t do this, I’ll stick to my sword.” Keith groaned in frustration.

“No, no, no, you can do, it. It just takes practice. And maybe better posture. You’re waving that gun all over the place. Here. You need to plant your feet.”

Keith watched Lance move behind him.

A quiet gasp escaped from him as Lance placed his hands on Keith’s hips and use his foot to kick Keith’s into a better position. Keith was glad Lance was behind him as he felt his cheeks redden at Lance’s touch.

“Line up your site and try both hands,”

Keith reddened further as Lance wrapped his arms around him and took his hands in his hands to help line up the gun.

Keith was not lining up his site. He was too aware of how his back pressed against Lance’s chest and the same soap they all used, took its own unique smell on Lance. It seemed to be extra pleasant on him.

“You think you’re all lined up?” Lance asked, his hands still on Keith’s, his breath too close to Keith’s ear.

“Ah, ya,” Keith replied, trying his best to focus on the target.

“Shoot when you’re ready,” Lance encouraged.

Keith pulled the trigger, at the same time Lance some how moved impossibly closer and Keith closed his eyes as the gun went off.

The target was well missed and Lance watched as the glowing blue shot was absorbed high up on the deck wall behind the targets.

Lance stepped back.

“How did you possibly miss by that much?!?!?”

“I was distracted!” Keith responded, anger and frustration rising in his voice.

“What could you have possibly been distracted by? We’re the only ones in here?”

“I don’t know! You!”

“Me?”

“Ya, you, you know exactly what you did.”

“What did I do? I was trying to help!”

“You were all up on me. Your junk was on my butt!”

“What? That was not- Wait? You were distracted by my junk against your butt?”

Lance cocked an eye brow and gave Keith an even more amused look than he did when he was talking about the size of his gun.

“Don’t get excited,” Keith groaned.

“Well, now if I was excited, I could understand why one would get distracted.”

Keith scrunched up his face and closed his eyes tight has if he closed his eyes tight enough he could make this whole situation disappear.

Lance chuckled, “If you want, we can end our lesson. I hope you keep practicing though. Oh and Keith, maybe,” Lance stepped toward Keith and put his hand on his arm, “maybe some day you would like to practice our sword fighting.”

Lance winked and began to walk away.

Keith reddened again, “I hate you, you know.”

“Oh, you love me.”

“For some reason, I do,” Keith thought to himself as Lance walked away.

“Lance?”

“Ya,”

“I am still interested in your help, with the shooting.”

“Of course you are,” Lance smiled and continued their lesson.


End file.
